Grimmjow au chômage
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Ichigo menace Grimmjow de faire abstinence si ce dernier ne retrouve pas un boulot rapidement. Attention : OS complètement débile.


**Titre:** Grimmjow au chômage.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé :** Ichigo menace Grimmjow de faire abstinence si ce dernier ne retrouve pas un boulot rapidement.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Couple :** Ichigo x Grimmjow.

**Rating :** T

**Note :** ça fait depuis un certain temps que j'ai écrit ce court OS mais, je n'osais pas le poster. C'est un gros délire qui m'a pris pendant que je mangeais un steak (oui, vous avez bien lu) et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une connerie pareille. Si ça se trouve, ça ne fera rire personne mais bon. L'avenir nous (ou plutôt « me ») le dira ~ x)

Sinon, j'espère n'avoir pas oublié de fautes...

**Grimmjow au chômage.**

Il shoota une fois de plus dans un gros cailloux par terre, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres devant lui.

Encore une fois.

Oui.

Il avait encore été viré.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Parce qu'il était soit disant beaucoup trop brutal !

Il n'était pas brutal, bon sang ! Il remettait juste les gens à leur place ! On devrait plutôt le remercier de les aider autant !

Franchement, certaines personnes étaient vraiment stupides pour ne pas le comprendre.

Ah...sans lui, on n'arriverai à rien.

Vraiment.

Mais bon. Le problème n'était pas vraiment là. Ou plutôt, si. Le problème résidait en son statut actuel de mec brutal au chômage.

Comment l'annoncer à son amant ?

Il était plus que certain que le rouquin lui fasse une fois de plus la morale.

Et ça, c'était la chose que le bleuté voulait éviter le plus au monde.

Les mains dans les poches, l'air à la fois désinvolte et craintif en vue des événements qui allaient suivre, Grimmjow avançait le plus calmement et le plus vite possible.

Il tourna à gauche et arriva enfin au pied de l'immeuble où il vivait avec son compagnon.

Il leva la tête, regarda la fenêtre de leur appartement où les volets étaient à moitié fermés.

Il poussa un profond soupir et s'avança vers la grande porte.

Il entra dans l'immeuble et appela l'ascenseur.

Comme pour accentuer sa colère en ce jour-où-tout-allait-mal-pour-lui, l'ascenseur était...en panne.

Il jura et se tourna vers les escaliers, son dernier fidèle ami.

Ils habitaient au sixième étage et Grimmjow ne cessa pas, pendant sa longue montée, de profaner diverses insultes et autres gentillesses envers ces ascenseur mal foutus.

C'est en rageant qu'il arriva enfin devant chez lui.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il sortit son trousseaux de clefs, inséra la bonne dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de la claquer, en colère.

Un certain rouquin, assis jusqu'alors dans le fauteuil du salon, sursauta violemment, envoyant malencontreusement au sol le livre qu'il lisait.

-Grimm ? Appela-t-il, surpris.

Le bleu arriva à grands pas dans le salon et ne laissa pas Ichigo poser la moindre question. Il l'attira à lui et lui vola un baiser violent, passionné et envieux.

À cours d'oxygène, le jeune homme se sépara de son compagnon, puis posa ses mains sur les larges épaules du bleuté.

Ce dernier eut son habituel sourire sadique. Il ne faisait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Mais, ce n'était pas son jour, rappelons-le.

-Un problème, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

L'homme blêmit.

Quand Ichigo utilisait son nom en entier, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je...rien.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain, répondit le bleuté en détournant le regard.

Le roux saisit le menton de son amant et força ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la vérité éclate au grand jour.

-Tu t'es fait virer, constata Ichigo.

-Comment tu sais ? S'exclama le bleu, surpris que son amant ai deviné.

Ce fut une gifle qu'il reçut en guise de réponse.

Charmant...

La joue rougit, Grimmjow tourna son visage vers un Ichigo rouge de colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichi ?

-Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Eh bha il y a que t'as ce boulot seulement depuis deux jours !

-Deux jours et demi.

-Et alors ? C'est rien ! Et c'était pareil avec tes autres boulots ! J'en ai marre de toujours tous payer dans cette maison ! Tu fais vraiment rien de bien, j'en ai ma claque !

Le bleuté ne bougea pas, trop choqué.

Pourquoi Ichigo se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était qu'un boulot de perdu hein, pas la mort non plus...

-En tous cas, c'est abstinence jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves un boulot et que celui-là, tu le garde !

Le jeune homme partit s'enfermer dans la chambre sous le regard stupéfait de Jaggerjack.

Que venait de dire le roux, à l'instant ?

Il avait rêvé...n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...t'as dis quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, l'air apeuré.

Évidement, son amant n'était plus dans les parages pour lui répondre.

Grimmjow se leva et s'avança vers la chambre fermée du rouquin.

Il savait pertinemment que s'il entrait, vue la colère du roux, il s'en prendrait plein la figure.

Alors il s'adressa à son jeune compagnon au travers la porte.

Mesure de sécurité, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

-Dis Ichi...t'as pas dis abstinence, hein... ?

Aucune réponse.

-...Attends, tu veux dire que...pas de sexe ?

Aucune réponse.

Grimmjow se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Nan mais réponds moi... !

-Oui, répondit une voix qui venait de la chambre. Interdiction de me toucher jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un boulot stable.

Le bleuté se laissa glisser au sol.

C'était la pire journée qu'il avait passé dans sa vie.

Il en était sûr à présent.

oOo

Il errait dans les ruelles sombres, cherchant une proie appétissante qui soulagerai sa faim.

Bon.

Alors vous remplacez « ruelles sombres » par « rues du centre ville », « faim » par son « manque de sexe » et enfin, pour comprendre vraiment la phrase, remplacez « proie appétissante » par « annonce de job ».

Compris ?

Bon, on peut continuer.

Donc, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, Grimmjow traversait les rues dans l'espoir de trouver un nouveau travail dans l'unique but de pouvoir profiter à nouveau de son petit ami.

Cela faisait une semaine que le drame s'était produit.

Funeste passé, en effet.

Il commençait à perdre espoir quand, soudain, la lumière vint et...l'aveugla.

Un homme venait de lui saisir le bras et s'était planté, droit comme un piquet, devant lui.

-Vous êtes exactement celui qu'il me faut.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux puis, la surprise passée, regarda le nouveau venu d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-c'qu'tu m'veux toi ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix polaire.

-Ce que je souhaite ? Vous.

-Holà ! J't'arrête l'minus, j'suis déjà en couple !

L'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous le regard perdu de Grimmjow.

-J'ai du travail pour vous si vous le désirez.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il allait enfin sortir de cette situation désespérée !

-C'est quoi ?

L'homme sembla ravi.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous en parler. Vous pouvez même commencer aujourd'hui.

Sans poser plus de questions, le bleuté suivit l'inconnu dans les sombres ruelles qu'étaient sa destinée...

oOo

Un mois.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Grimmjow avait soit disant trouvé un nouveau boulot.

Mais Ichigo, ne le croyant pas, les amoureux n'avaient toujours pas eu de rapports intimes au grand dam des deux.

Mais il fallait tenir bon !

Après tous, le bleuté n'avait toujours pas apporté de preuve à son amant.

Mais ça viendrait. Peut-être qu'il avait réellement un travail...

Un soir, ils allèrent manger une pizza ensembles devant la télé quand, soudain, vint la pub.

-Fais chier...maugréa Ichigo.

Cependant, à peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'il vit une publicité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Grimmjow passait à la télé !

Le rouquin en laissa tomber sa part de pizza par terre et se rapprocha encore plus de la télé pour ne pas rater une miette de la publicité.

Le bleuté faisait cuir un steak haché.

Il s'installait à table et, après une bouché, son fidèle sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Hum, Charal... !

Et Ichigo éclata de rire.

**Fin.**

**Oui, c'était court, c'est vrai mais bon...**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé pendant ce truc complètement...nul, je l'admets.**

**M.H.**


End file.
